An SiC (silicon carbide) substrate has recently increasingly been adopted as a semiconductor substrate used for manufacturing a semiconductor device. SiC has a band gap wider than Si (silicon) that has been used more commonly. Therefore, a semiconductor device including an SiC substrate is advantageous in a high breakdown voltage, a low ON resistance and less lowering in characteristics in an environment at a high temperature.
In order to efficiently manufacture a semiconductor device, a substrate is required to have a size not smaller than a certain size. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,314,520 (Patent Document 1), an SiC substrate not smaller than 76 mm (3 inches) can be manufactured.